Tramp's fox
by tfawaspsgirl
Summary: This is a little something I've wrote in my language class and thought I might tie in to transformers. So far it's just a bunch of OCs but I promise I will get our favorite characters in some how, it might be a humanized way. I have just a Jazz and possible Cliffjumper reference in here so far. Anyway let me know what you think.


_**Epilogue**_

On the far side of the small town Drear there sits an abandoned weir house; in is a group of young misfits have fond each other. They chose to meet here for they felt it was as much as an out cast as the all where, for it still stood tall as the rest of the buildings are a crumbling mess around it, turn apart by the last storm.

There was almost no scratch on it though the only sign of wear on the outside was a hole in the back corner of the roof, and a gape in the door frame from where it had been kicked in. The same goes for the inside as well besides a few pieces of the ruble from the had been arranged around a rusty fire pit in the middle of the floor to make sits. The rest of the ruble had been set so that the water that came though the hole wouldn't flood the rest of the weir house if it happened to rain.

Tonight though it was filled with individual tents, coolers, and back packs that where scattered around the room.

"Are you sure we will have enough to last us the hole week? There is going to be about twenty of us if everyone shows up." asked a timed red headed girl, who stood by a confident young man with long spiked dark hair. He glanced at her though the corner of his dark eyes before replying, "Fox you worry to much for your own good. We have more then enough."

"Fine but what if one of us is missed? Or what if the cops show up? What if a fight brakes out? What..." She rants.

"Fox if you say if one more time its going to be your new name! Now I promise nothing will go wrong." He interrupted her shaking his head before walking off, leaving Fox standing there by herself. "You know how I feel about you making promises you can't be certain you can keep, Tramp." She whispered into the cool air he had just stood, before walking off to find her tent.

_**Chapter 1**_

Everyone from as long as I can remember has seemed to just over look me. I'm a young shy red headed girl with blue eyes that sits in the back of the class and keeps to myself. My name is Ruby Sophia Tranlle, though if you ask another student or even a teacher they'll say the never heard of me. That's because I've been an out cast from day one. My real mom used to say it was because i didn't get out enough, and anyone could have a great beautiful bonus added to their life, if I was to become their friend. I think it's because I haven't seen a group of friends I'd like to fit in with.

So on most days I keep to myself, and do what ever I'm told, today was no exception as I set in my seat and finish the test chapter of the class novel. As I'm about to read the last paragraph on the page, a movement by the door catches my eye. Looking up, I see a tall young man about 17 with long dark hair, followed by a gorgeous girl the same age and with the same hair, obvious twins. "Is this Mrs. Landrum's class?" he asked his voice smooth and deep. "Yes and who are you?" Mrs. Landrum replied getting up from her desk." My names Tramp and this is my sister Mia. Due to this County's laws we've been asked to attend here till October 27th, when we turn 18." he said crossing his arms and shirting his weight to the other foot. "Well Mr... You can lose the attitude and tell me your real name, for I refuse to call you Tramp." Mrs. Landrum snapped. She was one of those teachers that have no tolerance for "disrespect." hate to disappoint you but you're going to have to call me Tramp, for it's the only name I have. Now if "you" don't mind, i would like 'you' to do 'your" job, and tell us what we have to do, and where to these next few months will go by smoothly." it surprised me how cold his voice got. it was like an ice danger and right at poor Mrs. Landrum. As he stood to his full height. Mrs. Landrum stood there minute eyes wide before clearing her throat and pointing to the old empty seats by me. "have a seat in the back, someone will fill you in." she replied smoothly turned on her heels and walked back to he desk. I watched nervously, as Tramp and Mia whispered to each other, before walking down different aisles towards me. Tramp flashed me a smile before he slumped down in his seat.

"So Fox what me and sis got to do now, hm?" he asked with a smirk.

"My names Ruby...not 'fox'." I stated, but had a hard time keeping my voice above a whisper.

"Nahhh, you look more like a fox... clever, but shy... am I right?" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Uh...um...," I stuttered.

"Leave her alone, brother," Came the silky soft voice that belonged to MIa. I flashed her a thankful smile, before pointing to the counter across the room and saying, "You have to read the novel over there." Tramp smirked at me before saying a quick thanks, and walking across the room. He came back with two books. After handing Mia hers, he slipped into his desk and opened to the first page, begging to read. Smiling to myself, I picked up my book to finish it off.

_**Chapter 2**_

I don't know how long it was before the bell ringed for lunch, but I do know how awkward it was, having both Mia and Tramp follow me each step of the way there. They then sat at my table. It might have been normal for them, but for me, it was quite weird.

"Why so quiet fox? We don't bite much, promise." Tramp chuckled with a fake pout. "Speak for yourself," Mia giggled softly next to me. I couldn't help but snicker my agreement.

"Yeah, I can see you running around biting people, Mia. I mean, Tramp has already proven he is the vocal twin, so what's that make you? The vampire twin?" I smiled for it was a joke, but I don't think she took it that way.

"Ewe... That's nasty, I'm no leech!" Mia stated in a dead tone. Their was a moment of silence before Tramp busted in to a fit of laughter. Mia and I must of been making faces or something, for he took on look at us and started to laugh harder, almost falling out of his seat. It wasn't long before us girls followed his suit and were gasping for air, between spells of laughter. "I...haha...can't...haha...breathe..." I fought to fit the words in with my laughter. Looking across the table I see Tramp is so out of breathe as well that his face is a bright scarlet rose, and he can no longer produce sound so he is just clapping like some retarded seal. That thought made me smile and laugh a little more.

We went in and out of these states a couple of times, before catching our breathe, getting up and dumping our trays. Mia and I said a quick meet up with you later to tramp before walking off down the hall. "He's not that vocal you know," Mia softly murmured beside me. "He has never talked to someone as much as he has with you without knowing them for a couple of mouths or two first. It's quite weird, he just took one look at you, gave you a nick-name, and budded you an allay. He must have seen something in you or has miracle found a stash of trust." She continued.

I glanced over at her as we reached our destination, the girl's bathroom. We both checked to make sure us where alone before I answered. "He'd be the first; no one other then my birth parents has never even gave me a second glance." I grumble with a hint of dark humor. She grunted her replay as she leaned over the sink into the mirror trying to get something out of her eye. Taking off my jacket and hanging it on a hook, I walk over to the mirror looking at my reflection of a young girl with long thick red hair, blue eyes wearing a white tank-top and navy jeans.

"Wow, I guess you really are a fox." Mia said eyeing me. "Uh... Thanks..." I replied eying her wearily. She was tall and thin her dark hair framed her light face perfectly, a tattoo peeked out from under her gray shirt that came up a little in the back, with the silence thickening and nothing else to talk about I asked, "What's your tattoo of?"

"Huh... Oh this?" She asked raising up her shirt a bit more. "Yeah." I nodded. She smiled and replied, "It's the Japanese symbol for strength, power, wisdom and deception. Tramp and the others have the same thing in other places."

"Is it like a gang thing for you or something?" I ask tilting my head to get a better look.

"Well not really but close... Any way lets get out of here, I hear people coming." She stated as she pulled her shirt back down, with a nervous look before grabbing our stuff and my arm and started pulling me out the door, past a group of girls about to walk in. Their faces where a blur as I was drug back down the hall.

As we round a corner, Mia drops my hand. Finally able to look around her, I see Tramp standing at my locker holding it open. "How did you get it my combination?!" I yell running up to make sure he hadn't touched anything important. "I looked over your shoulder, pulse you kinda mumble it as you put it in." He smiled moving out of my mad dash.

"Don't worry Fox I didn't take anything, promise." He stated plainly as he watches me go though my locker. "I see that. So what is your guess next class?" I ask taking out my books and closing my locker. "Science with Mr. Hosstle is our last class for today." Mia stated form be hind me. "Oh in that cases follow me." I say waving them behind me in to the room at the end of the hall. "Hello, who might you three be?**"**Mr. Hosstle asked as we walked in.

"Huh... I'm Ruby Tranlle, I've been in your class since last year remember? I sent in that paper about waves and you posted it on the school wall." I said shaking my head. "Oh sorry, then who are these two I don't think I've thought them before, but then again..." He apologized, before turning back to Tramp and Mia. "No sir, you haven't thought us yet. We're new, my names Tramp and this is my sister Mia." Tramp answered with a dip of his head. "Tramp, huh... I have to say I've never had a student named that before, so you'll be my first. My name is Mr. Hosstle I'll be your science teacher. I don't have many rules that are any different from the basics, so you have nothing to worry about. Right now we are reading lesson 4.5 in our books; fill free to sit where ever you like, and if you have any questions fill free to ask." Laughed, he's a very lad back man that pretty much lets us do what we won't as long as you turn you work in on time."

"He's nicer then the last one, won't you say brother?" I hear Mia whisper to Tramp as they followed me to the back table. "Yes I like him a lot better." Tramp replied simply. I set down first then Tramp set down next to me and Mia next to him on the end. "This the book?" Tramp asked picking up one of the gaunt books on the table. "Yep that's it, I think the lesson starts on page 47 but I'm not sure." I nod. "Why aren't you reading?" Mia asked. "Oh I read fast and got cared away yesterday and read to lesson 5.2, so I'm done for the week. Unless he gives us something else to do, which he hardly dose. How he works is we have a week of reading, then half a week with work, and labs the rest of that week." I said with a bright smile picking up my note pad and began to sketch.

I was about finished with my sketch when I fill Tramp lean over my shoulder. "What you drawing?" He asked. Sitting up I look down at my work, I had drawn a prefect sketch of the first time Mia and Tramp earlier today. "Huh... nothing I'm not done yet..." I stuttered.

"Don't you have to read..." I ask trying to change the subject. "I finished." He said holding his head up in a sense of accomplishment. "Now let me see..."

'RING' the bell went off. 'Talk about saved by the bell' I thought. "Have a good day.**"** Mr. Hosstle yells after us as we funneled out the door. A black blur run past me to me locker, and quickly opens it. "Tada!" Tamp says with a bright smile.

"Thanks." I smile back. I put my books in and grabbed my phone, it light blinking saying I have a massage. Flipping it open I read, 'Heads up the wicked which of the west is back. From Jack', flipping it close I let out a depressed sigh. "Well there went my day"

Tramp tilted his head form where he read over my shoulder. "Why? Who the which?" He asked kindly. "My adopted mother,"

"Oh... hey you can hang with us tonight if you won't." Mia said as she closed my locker for me."Yeah come on Fox it'll be fun." Tramp said trying out a attempted of the puppy eyes. "It'd be better then going home" I mutter, walking out the front door.

"Yo Tramp, Mia over here." Boomed a voice form the packing lot. "Sup Jay, thanks for the ride. You don't mind if Fox comes along do ya?" Tramp yelled back as we walked up to a silver convertible Porsche , with a dude in his yearly twenty's sitting on its hood. "Nah... no trouble." Jay said taking off his dark glasses to revile he blue eyes that stood out against his dark skin.

"Go a head and put your stuff in the back." Mia said with a nod to where Tramp had moved to open the trunk. "Ok. So where are we planning to go?" I ask handing my small class bag to Tramp. "We don't know, we just moved here." Jay said in a duh tone.

"Hey maybe Fox can show us around. You won't to?" Tramp exclaimed looking over at me. "Sure it's better then staying at home with the evil." I smiled before hoping in to the back set. Mia walked around the car and did the same, then Tramp set in the passenger and Jay drove. "So where we heading?" Jay asked pulling out of the parking lot. "Turn right here." I pointed. "Yes mama." He replied as turning the wheels. "Please don't call me that it makes me fill old." "Then what I'm supposed to call you then?" He asked looking at me though the review mirror. "Fox that's what we'll call her, or at lest I will." Tramp butted in before I could say any thing. "Fox huh.. I like it, well Fox welcome to the family."

_**Chapter 3**_

We went all over town before it started to get late. "So Fox what you won't to do now? Wont us to take you home or what?" Jay asked as we set at a four way.

"No, I most defiantly don't won't to go home, if you could call it a home. I'll find a hotel room or something I guess." It's funny how one thought can make one spirits drop as much as the thought of going 'home' does to me.

"You don't have any money though! Come on Fox you can stay with us and sleep in Sis's room." Tramp almost shouted spinning around to face me. "Where is Mia going to sleep then?" I questioned worry like.

"In my room on the bed and I'll sleep in my hammock as I always do. Right Sis?" He answered looking over to Mia who nodded in agreement. "Don't worry you can borrow some of my close tomorrow and tonight if you need any." She said as if she knew what I was going to ask.

"Aright so where am I going? Hurry up there's a car coming behind us." Jay asked a red little punch bug cars came in to view of the mirrors." I guess your house, then. Oh and Punch Buggy no punch back." I smirk hitting Tramp on the arm lightly.

"Owe..." He winced. "Oh she didn't hurt you ya big baby." Jay said pushing Tramp with a light chuckle. "How would you know?" Tramp said sticking out his tongue.

Shaking my head I look out of the car towards where the sun was being to set. 'I've finally found a place I belong, haven't I?' The thought made me smile, looking around the car at Mia, Tramp, and Jay I fill complete for the first time since my parents pasted.

"Hey Fox heads up we have a few guard dogs, so stay close when we get home." Tramp says turning back around. "Alright... let me know when we are almost there then." I said curling up and leaned my head back, taking a quick nap.

"Yo Fox we're here." Jay said shaking me lightly, and helping me out of the car. We stood in front of a two story house with a three car garoge. 'Grrr...' deep growls erupt form the pouch. "Hush up... You two!It's just us... and a friend." Tramp shouts from the hood of the car as he helped Jay put the top back on the car. Mia had walked to the door and unlocked it and was waving me over. I glance over at Tramp for permission, he smirked with a nod. "Go on. You can change or something will we put the car up." He says waving me off.

"Took you long enough." Mia grumbled, from where she set on the couch with two huge dogs sitting on each side of her, one looked like a pit bull mix the other like a blue wolf. "These are Pit and Blue; I know not very creative names but there bothers dogs. Come on my rooms this way." She smiles getting up, and walking down a hall to the left.

I followed her till she stopped in front of a haft way open door. "This is Tramps room, if you need any thing later this will be where to find us, if we aren't in here then check the front room. Ok?" Mia informed me with a glance over her shoulder before continuing to the next door. "This is the girl's bath if you can't find anything just ask." She said as she opened the door, so I could see in. It was a simple bath with a split shower and tub, decorated is the color scheme of blue, green, purple, and black. "Nice..." I said after I got a full look around.

She smiled, before walking on. "And lastly this is my room. You can pick you out some night cloths if you wont, their in the last two bottom drawers, in that dresser over there." She sighed pointing to a six drawer dresser across the room. "Thanks..."

"No problem... I'm going to go check on the boys." She stated wry, before leaving. Walking over and opening the second from last drawer that was full of tops. I chose a long light gray tank, slipping off my other top and put this one on instead. Then went though the bottom picking out a pair of black sweat compares. Once fully dressed I walk out of the room. Standing there for a second I begin hearing voice coming from the other end of the hall. Deciding to follow them I came to the front room where Mia and Tramp where fighting over the remote and Jay was draped over another women in the kitchen, as she cooked.

'Yep I have now started the beginning of me new life.' I think to my self as I walk over to sit by Mia.


End file.
